Electronic devices, such as servers, routers and other data processing modules arc often joined together in a stack configuration to create a composite unit. Stacking configurations may join multiple electronic devices to create a single operational unit using an interconnect apparatus, such as a connection device. The performance of the interconnect apparatus directly impacts performance of the individual electronic devices.